


[Podfic of] Gull

by exmanhater



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Going into the West, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: It is told in the Red Book that Legolas built a ship and sailed over Sea, and he took Gimli with him.





	[Podfic of] Gull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022930) by [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2zDEiv9) [0.5 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 01:19 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
